Les Roi De La Savane
by LoufocaLaeti
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Mufasa ne serait pas mort et que Simba ne s'était pas enfuit ? les lionnes au secours du Roi, quel châtiment est réservé a Scar ? OS CORRIGE


**Le roi Lion**

**Scar**

**Disclamer: **Rien n'ai à moi, tout appartient à Walt Disney, seul cette petite histoire m'appartient. J'ai toujours souhaiter que Mufassa survivre, même étant petite.

**8/02/2013 = **OS corrigé** !**

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**La Roi de la savane**

Voilà une semaine que Scar a échoué en essayant de tuer Mufasa et Simba. Mufasa a survécu avec difficulté, Zazu s'est réveillé a temps sans que le machiavélique Scar ne s'en aperçoive, les lionnes prévenu, Muffassa sauvé avant qu'il ne tombe. Simba ayant avoué ce que Scar lui avait annoncé qu'il lui avait dit que s'était une surprise ne s'est pas fait grondé.

Une semaine que Mufassa devait se décider a bannir Scar de la terre des lions, mais il était son frère. Il devait le faire sans oublié qu'il allait le tuer lui et son fils Simba. Sarabi fut choquer quant elle remarqua que son époux hésita a exiler son frère, s'était peut être normal d'un sens mais de l'autre non il avait essayer de tuer son fils en même temps que lui. Mufasa était près du lac a boire tout en réfléchissant, Sarabi le rejoignit avec Simba.

« Oncle Scar a fait quelque chose de mal ? » Demanda Simba

« Oui mon fils et il sera bannit pour sa, ne m'en veut pas mais j'ai pris ma décision.» Fit Mufasa

«J'aimais bien Scar, mais si il a essayer de nous tuez donc tu as sans doute raison de le bannir.» répondit Simba

« Alors la discussion est close, tu dois l'annoncé a tout le monde.» fit Sarabi

« Mais ! » Fit Mufasa

« Non, tu veut tout de même pas qu'il recommence ? Qu'il tue notre fils ? Si ? Imagine qu'il tue Simba ? Tu le bannira pas ? Tu le laissera faire ? Mais après sa sera ton tour. Je ne veux pas que notre famille soit détruite a cause de lui, je suis désoler mais si tu le fait pas je le ferai.» Dit fermement Sarabi

« Il est tout de même mon frère... malgré ce qu'il a voulu faire, je vais le faire.» Soupira t'il.

Puis ils rentrèrent, ils monta sur le rocher tout le monde était présent zèbre, girafe, éléphant, singe, lionnes et tant d'autres. Scar était en bas a attendre la sentence, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il serait bannie. Son frère ne le laisserai pas faire comme sa et Sarabi était là si il douté, d'un manière ou d'une autre il serai bannie soit par son frère ou par sa belle soeur. Simba était au côté de son père a regardé son oncle d'en haut.

« Scar, je me doit de faire ce qui est juste voilà ma sentence... L'EXIL !» Cria le roi

« Oh parfait mon frère, mais en faisant ça tu met la vie de ton fils en danger, car tôt ou tard je le retrouverais et l'écorcherais vif.» ricana Scar diaboliquement

« Qu'importe, tu n'arriveras pas a l'atteindre. Je suis désoler mais tel est ma décisions, décision partagé avec le clan. Tu es peut être mon frère mais je t'avais mis en garde de ne pas faire un faux pas, adieu.» Finit il par dire

Scar s'en alla avec des regards mauvais, a faire glacé le sang, regards qu'appartenaient aux autres animaux pour eux c'était comme une trahison. La seule question que ce posait le roi s'était "comment en est on arrivé là ? Pour qu'il veuille ma mort" Le reste des semaines a venir fut paisible comme jamais. Simba grandissait de plus en plus comme Nala. Plus il grandissaient plus leur amitié se renforcé et l'amour naissait. Les lionnes, pendant leurs chasses, retrouvèrent le corps inerte de Scar en pleine Savane entourer par des corbeaux. Elles le ramenèrent au roi qui fut plus que choqué, s'était bien lui et il était bien mort, sans souffle. Il le laissèrent au milieu de la savane comme tout lion mort, une bel mort pour celui qui fut le petit frère du roi lion Mufasa. Par la suite Simba et Nala rencontrèrent deux animaux assez sympathique un porc nommé Poumba et une mangouste nommé timon. Plus tard Simba pris la tête du trône et a son bras il y avait Nala, sa femme. Ils eurent un enfant qui l'appelèrent Kiara.

* * *

**B**ien que cette histoire date, les phrase ne sont quelques fois pas très claire et on ressent bien le langage d'une fille de 12 ans. Mais je ne voulais pas le changer pour autant, j'y tiens même avec ce contexte. Même si aujourd'hui, j'ai évolué. (Et heureusement !)

**B**on, en d'autre terme j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même :)

**S**i vous donne l'envie de me donner votre avis, rien ne me fera plus plaisir. Qu'il soit constructif ou pas, négatif ou positif...peut importe, à vous de voir ! :)

**X**o**X**o


End file.
